


You! You´re the one!

by drarrydwarf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrydwarf/pseuds/drarrydwarf
Summary: Promt:Having the first words your Soulmate says to you on your wrist and then ending up with "Man, I can´t believe Dumbledore died."akaLiam hates his Soulmate and who the hell is Dumbledore





	You! You´re the one!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbow Teddy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rainbow+Teddy).



When Liam was five he first understood what the meaning of the word Death was.  
He still remembered crying in his mothers arms not being able to stop and horrified about what he had just learned. At this time he hadn´t encountered death yet, in fact he wouldn´t until he was 12 years old and cried at his grandmothers funeral.   
No, what made him cry for hours in his mothers arms when he was five wasn´t the death of a beloved one. It wasn´t even the death of someone he knew.   
What made him cry this fateful day was, what was considered the most beautiful thing in this world, it was fate itself.   
His fate.  
This day when he was five was the first time he ever read his Soulmark.  
The first words his Soulmate would ever say to him.  
And he couldn´t understand how cruel fate could be. He couldn´t understand why someone had to die just so he could meet his Soulmate. 

“Man, I can´t believe Dumbledore died.”

That´s what it said. What it said right there on his forearm.  
Even just looking at the mark made him want to cry. So from the time he was five he wore a smooth black bracelet over his arms and avoided to take it of ever.  
He never even told anyone his Soulwords.

Now at the age of 16 he thought that may have been a good thing.  
Here he was laying on his bed a book next to him, starring at the black bracelet covering his arm.   
It couldn´t be could it?  
Slowly he unclasped the black fabric from his arm and held it in front of his face. Then he picked up the book and held it directly next to his Soulmark.

Dumbledore.

Dumbledore!

Dumbledore was the freaking character from a book series!!!

A book series Mason was convinced was the best one in this world.

Liam never was one for reading much (unless it was a history book) but Mason had promised that the seven Harry Potter books were the best books he had ever read in his whole life.  
And coming from Mason that meant a lot. So here he was now. Sitting on his bed slowly realizing that his Soulmate had not only spoilered him for >the best shit ever< (quote Mason) but had him also worry for 11 years who the hell this Dumbledore guy was and why he had to die just so Liam could meet his Soulmate.

“THAT ASSHOLE!!!” Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone flew threw the room and hit the opposite wall with a loud bang.  
“No throwing things around in the house, Liam!” came the loud shout from down stairs.

“Sorry mom!”

\-------------------------------

“Mason, you wont believe what that asshole did!” Liam furiously grabbed Mason by the shoulder when they met in front of the school.

“Who are we talking about?” his best friend just kept on walking having Liam trailing behind him.

“My Soulmate!” Liam shouted, and then ducked his head a bit, when some people started starring curiosly.  
That also got Mason to stop in the middle of the corridor and Liam nearly ran into him.

“Your Soulmate?!” Mason gasped. “You never talk about your Soulmate! I—I thought he was dead and that´s why you always wear that bracelet.”   
Liam furrowed his brows. He never realized that was what Mason had thought all those years. He remembered vaguely a 6 year old Mase asking about his bracelet and then never again as Liam had snapped at him to leave it.

“No it´s not—He´s not—I just always felt so sad when I looked at my mark. It´s really not something that you want to have on your arm. But actually now that I realized what it means it´s not that bad anymore” Liam pondered for a moment but then the furious glint in his eyes returned.

“No! You know what?! It´s still really bad! That asshole spoilert me for Harry Potter!”

“Noooo! He didn´t?!” Masons eyes were wide.

“In the worst way!” Liam confined.

“No. That means…! Nooo! Show me!” Mason grapped Liams left hand and loosened the bracelet to peek at the words on Liams forearm.

“That Asshole!” 

“Mr. Hewett, Mr. Dunbar class started 5 Minutes ago. Detention for both of you.” Mr. Harrison stood in the door way glancing at them as if they were frogs he´d like to dissect.

\--------------------------------------------

It was 2 months later, when Liam sat at his desk before history class reading Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince when his teacher walked into the classroom with a bored looking boy in tow.   
“Everybody! This is our new student. He just moved back to Beacon Hills with his parents.” He gesticulated vaguely at the boy next to him. “Why don´t you introduce your self to the class Mr. Raeken.”

The boy rolled his eyes but waved a hand at the class, the collar of his shirt sliding down a bit with the movement and revealing his collarbone and a tattoo that Liam realized to be a broken DNA-string. “Hi, I´m Theo.” He said bored.  
Liam couldn´t help but realize, that Theo was indeed really attractive with his bored attitude and the athletic body he was showing of.  
Maybe Theo would join the Lacrosse team.

“Okay everybody, let´s start this class. Theo why don´t you go over and sit on the empty seat next to Liam so we can begin to talk about Minos Labyrinth.” Their teacher nodded over to where Liam said and Theo made his way over to him.  
Liam closed his book and laid it next to his pencil case so he could keep reading in the break.

When Theo sat down next to him Liam looked up just to see Theos lips twist to a sad smile, his eyes on the Harry Potter book.

“Man, I can´t believe Dumbledore died.” He said and Liams eyes grew wide.

“You!” he pointed a finger in Theos face and the other leaned back a bit. “You are the one!”

Theos eyes snapped up to Liams face and he starred into Liams blue ones.

“Damn! That´s not how I imagined that to be said.” He chuckled.

Liam was furious. “Do you even know what you did to me you asshole?! I thought someone had died!” Liam now screamed and didn´t even care the whole class was now starring at him.  
“And then! And then I figured out you spoilert the best book series to ever be written. Before it was even written!” 

Theo looked at him as if he hadn’t even listened to a word Liam had said. His eyes now focusing on the black fabric covering Liams arm. With great care he took Liams arm into his hands and started to open the bracelet. If it had been anyone else (Mason not counting he was his best friend after all) Liam would have ripped his arm out of the grip, but for some reason he staid still, not daring to move, not even daring to breath.

Theo carefully removed the fabric and let it fall to the table they were sat at. One finger slowly moving over the dark letters embedded into Liams skin.

“I´m sorry.” He said softly.  
Then he looked up at Liam and smirked.  
“But I am glad to know my Soulmate is a little, angry, hot nerd.”

“You´re not even taller than me!” Liam spluttered. “And I am still angry at you!”

Now Theo chuckled. It was a dark and dangerous chuckle and it send a shiver down Liams back. Something mischievous flickered to his eyes.

“Want me to kiss it better?” He asked, his voice low and smooth and deep.

Liam felt a blush rising to his cheeks. At a loss for words. He kept just starring into those deep mischievous eyes and was surprisingly saved by their teacher.

“Mr. Dunbar, Mr. Reaken, why don´t you take a free period and discuss this topic in the cafeteria. It is really nice to see that you found each other but the rest of the class is here to learn and not to watch you like a TV-drama. I am also sure, Mr. Dunbar, that you are more than able revise todays topic with Mr. Raeken.”

Liam flushed even more, then gladly grabbed his stuff, throwing it into his bag and seeing Theo do the same right next to him.

The moment they both were out of the classroom and the door was closed Liam turned to Theo. “Still want to kiss it better?”

Theo just smirked, pulling him closer by the hip and placing a soft kiss on Liams lips.  
Liam shut his eyes enjoying the close proximity to the other only opening them again when Theo leant his forehead against his.

“Better?”

“Nope, still angry. Try again.” 

His Soulmate gladly kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated but I already love you guys for reading my story :*


End file.
